Matchmaker
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: What happens when Bowser's latest plan to capture Princess Peach, takes a horrible twist, resulting in Mario loving Bowser?! ^_^ R+R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or associated characters…_sadly_.

Note: I wrote this story ages ago, but when my account got wiped, this story went with it. So, seeing as the story is long gone, I'm re-writing it, and I've drastically changed it so it's even more enjoyable. ^_^ Please don't hesitate to review!

**Matchmaker **

Princess Peach nervously paced across her pink carpeted bedroom floor. She wore her normal long flowing pink dress, with white engraved ribbon gloves, and pink high-heeled shoes. Valentine's day was dawning on her, and she needed to do something special for everyone.

"You could always hold a big party in honour or Mario's latest rescue," Toad referred to Mario's recent water-filled sunshine adventure, "and in honour of Valentine's day."

Peach gasped and a smile grew on her face. "That's perfect, Toad! We can have a huge party, I can invite everyone, and it will be really fun!" Peach exclaimed in her high pitched voice, clasping her two, silky gloved hands together.

Peach delicately moved to her fluffy pink bed, and sat down on it. She melted into the pink covers. Her right hand moved gently towards her phone on her night table that was laced with light pink material. She picked up the pink phone delicately, and dialled Mario and Luigi's number.

"Hello?" Mario's thick Italian voice asked from the other end. Peach smiled warmly at hearing Mario's voice.

"Hi Mario," she said sweetly, "I was just phoning you and Luigi to say that tomorrow, in honour of Valentine's Day, and your recent victory, I'm holding a huge party. You two are invited!" she exclaimed happily.

"Mamma mia! That's-a perfect! What-a time will it-a be at?" Mario asked excitedly.

Peach smiled. "At five o'clock. There will be go kart races, lots of food and appetizers, and a dance," she informed warmly.

"Okay!" Mario said happily from the other end. "We'll-a see you then Princess," he ended the conversation and the line sounded monotonously. 

Peach smiled. "Okay, good. Now to write everyone letters informing them of the upcoming party," she told herself, as she gently whisped an unnecessary shiny golden lock of hair out of her face, and gently walking over to her table where she kept her stationary and pens.

The stationary was embodied with hearts and laces, and she picked up her pink pen. She began to write hundreds and hundreds of letters…

Peach slowly licked the last stamp on the letter, and fell over on her soft pink bed. "Writing all of those letters was exhausting!" she said to no one in particular.

"I better call Parakarry," she announced, once again picking up her pink telephone. She dialed _M-A-I-L C-A-L-L_, and a few rings echoed through the phone.

"Hello?" a male voice finally said.

"Hi," Peach said warmly. "Could I please have Parakarry come to the castle, and deliver a few hundred letters?" 

The man on the other end nodded. "Sure," he paused and called Parakarry, as he held the talking part of the phone so Peach wouldn't hear him yelling. "Parakarry will be over in five minutes," he said finally. 

Peach smiled. "Okay, great. Thanks a lot!" she hung up the phone and sighed. "Now for the decorations," she said simply, walking out of her room and down the long red carpeted hallway. Pictures of her, Mario, many Toads, and guests hung everywhere. 

She paused when she came to a picture of Mario and her posing. Her butler had taken the picture during the sunshine adventure. 

Peach had her arm around Mario lovingly with a smile, and Mario was doing a peace sign victoriously, with a big grin. Peach was wearing her vacation dress; it had a dark pink frilly collar, the dress itself was a very, very light pink shade, it was sleeveless, it had a dark pink sash around the waste, and dark pink trimming at the bottom. It was around ground length. Mario sported his usual outfit, except for his red shirt was short-sleeved, and he wore his water backpack on his back. Their surroundings were shades of dark reds and purples, as when the picture had been taken it was the evening and the sun was setting. You could barely make out a part of the sun in the darkened pastel sky. 

Peach smiled at the remembrance of the whole adventure, and continued to look softly at the beautiful picture. It was one of her favourite pictures. The vibrant pastel colours added to the mood of happiness.

"Uh, Princess Peach?" Toad approached her, and she didn't take her eyes off of the picture. "_Yes_?" she answered dreamily.

"Parakarry is here to see you," Toad informed politely.

Peach blinked and yanked her head away from the beautiful picture. "Right! Send him in," she said, dusting off her dress and fixing her hair to make sure she looked good for her guest; Parakarry the mail carrier. Toad obeyed, and walked off to send Parakarry in.

"Hello Princess Peach," Parakarry bowed. Princess Peach smiled warmly.

"Hello Parakarry," she said sweetly, handing the 100+ letters to Parakarry. "Thank you so much for doing this. They're all stamped and addressed, so all you have to do is deliver," she smiled.

Parakarry smiled. "Okay great. I'll be done in about two hours. See you then!" he smiled. He was just flying out the door when Peach remembered something.

"Oh, Parakarry," she said quickly, "I almost forget to tell you…these letters are informing everyone about my Valentine's Day party tomorrow," Parakarry smiled warmly as Peach continued, "and you're invited too! It starts at five o'clock, here at the castle."

Parakarry nodded. "Thanks a lot, Princess! It would be an honour to attend. See ya," he called over his shoulder as he flew out the window with the letters.

Peach smiled triumphantly. "So far, so good," she said to herself, heading for the front door. "Now I need to go buy some decorations…"

**

Meanwhile, at the Mario resident, Mario and Luigi were trying on some outfits for the party. 

Mario was wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo, with white cuffed wrists and a soft bright red tie. His dark brown shoes shined in the sunlight.

"So, what-a do you think?" Mario asked.

"Without the-a hat…" Luigi sad, grabbing Mario's trademark red cap that had an 'M' on it, and slicking back his chocolate brown hair. "…You-a look like you're going to-a wedding," he said bluntly.

Mario blinked. "That's-a good, right?" he said, looking doubtfully at his reflection in the mirror. Luigi cocked an eyebrow.

"Not-a really," he said in disapproval. Mario rolled his eyes, and walked to the washroom to change. 

Luigi stood in the mirror, wearing his normal attire; a green cap that had an 'L' on it, a green long sleeved shirt, blue denim overalls, and brown shiny shoes. He smiled at his reflection.

"I think this-a will do just-a fine," he commented to himself, as Mario came out of the washroom dressed in his normal red clothing.

Mario and Luigi exchanged happy glances. "Our-a clothing search stops here," Mario smiled, liking his normal attire, and thinking it would be perfect. Luigi nodded with a grin.

Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle…

Pink and red ribbons were strung around the hall, and the red carpeting was laced with shiny yellow lights that shone brightly. Peach had her hair in its normal down fashion, as she walked down the red carpeting.

"Everything will be perfect," she said with a smile, walking to the kitchen to make the cake.

Peach opened the kitchen door, and looked around. Where was the cook? Nowhere in sight…

"I guess I'll have to bake the cake this year," Peach said to no one in particular, moving towards a rather large silver bowl that had hearts engraved around the edge.

"How do you bake a cake?" Peach asked herself, frantically searching for the cookbook.

"Ah, there it is," Peach spotted the book, and picked it up delicately. She scanned the index until she came across 'How to bake a Cake…page 56'. She smiled, and flipped to page 56, and started to bake.

**

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Fortress…

Bowser paced across his cold, dark metal floor while he cooked up a devious plan to steal Peach.

"How should we kidnap her, this time?" he asked, turning to his dungeon prisoners for answers.

"I don't know," a Toad replied angrily. "Just give it up. Kidnapping her is _so_ last millennium," he voiced grumpily.

"I thought you were over and done with her _and_ Mario, after Mario's latest adventure involving you," a stray Koopa referred to Mario's previous sunshine adventure. "That whole thing where Baby Bowser thought Peach was his mother…"

"…_So_ last century," Toad finished.

"Or the time when you were turned invincible, and Mario still kicked your butt," Koopa observed, while he sat on the cold metal dungeon bed in his dungeon stall.

"Watch your tongue," Bowser growled. "Who asked you, anyway?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh, _you_," Koopa pointed out. Bowser glared at the Koopa, and he shrunk back.

"Kidnapping is what I do every time," Bowser backtracked over the years in his mind. "They'll be expecting that."

"Actually, your _evilness_," Koopa got off of his bed and bowed quickly in honour of Bowser before continuing, "they won't be expecting anything. They think you're over and done with…remember?"

Bowser growled angrily. "Let's not get into technicalities here-" he stopped himself, "they won't be expecting anything…" he echoed. "They won't be expecting me!" he cried happily.

"Uh…_yeah_," Koopa nodded, "good you got that through your thick head. Now lets continue thinking of plans to –"

"Don't you get it?" Bowser boomed. Koopa cocked an eyebrow, as Bowser continued, "they won't be expecting me. I can kidnap Peach right under their noses!"

"But I need to think of a plan…" Bowser started pacing again. Koopa walked up to the front of his stall and tightly held two bars that were keeping him from escaping.

"Where the heck is Cupia?" Bowser asked impatiently. "We don't have _all day_!"

As if on cue, Cupia, a cupid Bowser had captured and turned into one of his slave minions, flew in. 

"Sorry, your _evilness_," Cupia panted as he dropped to the ground, gasping for air, "it was flying south hour," he said, referring to Geese flying south. "Lottts of traffic," he added.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "I don't care. As long as you're here now," he said angrily. 

"I mean, its not even Sunday...and its not noon! You'd expect the Geese to fly south _later_ but _nooo_," Cupia continued sarcastically. Bowser glared at him, and Cupia gulped back his fear.

"A-anyway…I checked out Peach's castle, and…" Cupia paused, "man! Have you seen the interior on that castle? And the decorations and detail are just amazing. Oh, and the –" Cupia stopped blabbing on about Peach's castle when Bowser shot him a menacing look that had 'I'm going to kill you' written all over it.

Cupia gulped again, and then nodded. "I went to Peach's castle, and checked out her security. There wasn't any security except a couple of helpless Toads," Cupia tried to continue but Toad interrupted.

"Hey! Us Toads are _very_ dependable!" he insisted angrily, trying to break out of his dungeon stall so he could wrestle Cupia. Cupia raised an eyebrow, and flew up to the Toad.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said sarcastically, "you must have been great, yourself!"

Toad didn't hear the heavy sarcasm in Cupia's voice. "Well thank you-"

"Seeing as you got captured by Bowser," Cupia finished with an evil smile. Toad mumbled angrily under his breath, and Cupia stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid teasingly.

"Anyway, when I was there, I also heard that the Princess was going to be holding a huge Valentines party tomorrow, at five o-clock."

Bowser smiled wickedly. "Five o'clock, huh?"

Cupia grinned evilly. "Yeah."

"Yo!" Koopa called from his dungeon stall. Bowser and Cupia turned towards him. "We need to think of a plan!"

"Put a sock in it, Koopa," Cupia yelled at him angrily.

"Why don't you? Cupia_,_" Koopa said angrily, glaring at him.

"Okay, _Poo_-pa," Cupia retorted. Koopa growled.

"Cupia," he said, pretending to be in love, "…you're a _cupid_…and I'm in _looovveee_," he teased, saying it in a high girlish voice, and clutching his heart affectionately.

Cupia scowled, and opened his mouth to retort as Koopa batted his eyelashes girlishly, when Bowser gasped.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" Cupia and Koopa asked in unison.

"Yeah…what are you going to do to the Princess, this time?" Toad asked grumpily. "Please don't hurt her," he added quickly.

"Hurt her?" Bowser asked bewildered. "I'd never _hurt_ her. But…" Bowser pointed towards Koopa and Cupia. "You two idiots gave me an idea!" he smiled wickedly.

Cupia and Koopa exchanged angry glances, but then turned to Bowser. "What idea did we give you?" Cupia asked.

"Cupia…you're going to be our lead role," Bowser said with a smile.

Cupia stuck his tongue out at Koopa. "_Na Na, Na Na Na_!" he sang teasingly, "I'm the lead role – and _you're_ not," he tormented childishly. 

Koopa scowled. "What will Cupia have to do?"

"Cupia, will play his role as a _Cupid_, and instead of capturing Peach, I'll make her fall in _love _with _me_!" Bowser exclaimed happily.

Koopa raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…and _how_ exactly will she fall in love with you? I mean, you're not exactly the best looking guy in the world, and you're a bad guy, too…bad guys and good guys don't mix," Koopa observed.

Cupia nodded. "You have a point…"

Bowser growled at them, and they both shrunk back. "Don't you get it? Cupia…you'll play your role as Cupid! You'll shoot a love arrow at Peach, and then the first person Peach sees, she'll be in love with!"

Koopa snickered. "Cupia? As a matchmaker? This I've _got _to see!"

"Shut it, Koopa," Cupia warned in a hiss, before focusing on Bowser. "So I shoot a love arrow at Peach…she falls in love with the first person she sees: you…and then what?"

"And then we'll live happily ever after together…and we can both get rid of that pesky plumber for good!" Bowser said with stars in his eyes.

Cupia and Koopa both exchanged cocked eyebrow glances.

"Peach will _never_ fall for you!" Toad exclaimed angrily, in defence.

"Yes she will," Bowser sang, "tomorrow, at five o'clock." He added. "Mwa ha ha ha!" he laughed evilly, as it echoed through the dungeon.

**

The next day…

Princess Peach wore her normal fluffy pink dress, with the large puffy shoulders, very detailed cuffs, and white satin gloves, as she stood in front of everyone at her party.

"Hello everyone," she said sweetly, "thank you all very much for coming. This party, as I said in the letters, is in honour of Valentine's day, and Mario's latest sunshine adventure," she beamed happily. "So without further ado, lets celebrate!" she lifted her arms happily as a jazzed up Mario theme boomed through the castle, and people started dancing.

Peach walked gracefully down the palace red-carpeted steps, toward Mario and Luigi who were pigging out at the appetizer table.

Peach smiled as she approached them both. "Having fun, you two?" she asked them sweetly.

"Yeah, a lot-a fun-a," Luigi smiled before Princess Daisy took him by the hand.

"Oh hi-a Daisy, I-a didn't know you were-a here," Luigi smiled warmly. Daisy giggled.

"Come on Luigi, let's dance," she said sweetly before walking Luigi to the dance floor.

Peach giggled lightly at them, and Mario chuckled. Peach covered her mouth politely as she giggled.

"So, Mario," she said warmly. "Enjoying the food?"

Mario stuffed himself full of mini-ham and turkey sandwiches before nodding. Peach giggled, and grabbed a white napkin that had hearts and ribbons embodied on it. She wiped Mario's mouth lovingly, and he smiled.

Peach smiled back lovingly. "Uh, Mario," she said suddenly, taking his hand and gracefully walking to a golden chair that had the words "Princess Peach" engraved in fancy writing, on the top. 

"What's-a wrong, princess?" Mario asked, concerned. He could tell when something was wrong with Peach.

"Well," Peach said uncomfortably. "I have to tell you something, Mario…" she started, softly.

"Go ahead princess," Mario said gently.

"It's the way I feel about – " Peach was cut off by a loud crashing sound. All of the guests panicked, and were running around.

"What was that?" Peach asked, alarmed, standing up.

Meanwhile, on the roof…

"Could you be any louder?" Bowser growled from the ground. Cupia got up. He had obviously been flying and then accidenly hit the roof. Hard.

"Sorry, your _evilness_," Cupia bowed in apology, floating down to the ground. 

"Just shoot the love arrow through the window, at Peach," Bowser growled, running to the front door and opening it so he would be the first person Peach saw.

"Okay," Cupia said before grabbing a love arrow, and adjusting it so it would hit Peach at the right angle.

Meanwhile, in the castle…

Bowser stomped in loudly. "Hey Peach! Great party," he said casually, grabbing a glass of apple juice and gulping it down.

Peach frowned. "Bowser!" he gasped. "Y-you weren't invited!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I know," Bowser said sadly, "but it was such a great party…you _couldn't_ have it without me!"

Mario and Peach frowned.

"Don't-a worry princess," Mario assured, jumping in front of Peach to protect her.

Suddenly Mario got wide-eyed and swivelled a bit, swaying from side to side.

"What have you done to him?" Peach asked, concerned, rushing to Mario's aid, and helping him stand.

Bowser blinked. "Nothing…I sware," he said truthfully. 

'_What the heck is going on? Ah well…he probably ate one too many sandwiches. Nothing to cry over_,' Bowser thought to himself. '_But why isn't Peach in love with me yet? I should've never trusted Cupia to get the job done_!' 

Suddenly Mario fainted in Peach's arms. A tear escaped Peach's eye.

"What have you done…you…you…" Peach searched for an insult, "…monster?!"

Peach towered over Mario. "Mario, Mario…" she called softly.

Mario slowly blinked back to life. Bowser came in view.

"Mario! You're okay!" Peach said, relieved, but then noticed Mario running towards Bowser.

"Uh, Mario? What are you doing?"

"Come-a here ya big loveable lug!" Mario chased after Bowser with hearts in his eyes. Bowser stood dumbfounded for a second, until he realized why Mario was acting so differently.

__

"Cupia!" he muttered angrily under his breath. "_I knew I couldn't trust that winged idiot!_" he cursed under his breath quickly. '_The stupid fool hit Mario, instead of Peach…and now Mario's in love with me! What is this world coming to_?' Bowser thought, before running away from the love-crazed plumber.

Luigi cocked an eyebrow. "Hey-a Mario! Why are you-a chasing Bowser?" Luigi asked confused.

Mario stopped. "I-a love him!" he exclaimed happily, resuming his wild Bowser chase.

Luigi gasped at Mario, as Peach got wide-eyed and then fainted.

**

Nice little break from the typical, eh? Out of da blue…if you ask me. Lol! I'm having a lotta fun with this!

Please keep readin', reviewin', and enjoyin'!

~ Satokasu Suki


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or associated characters.

****

Matchmaker: Chapter Two

Princess Peach paced across the hallway red-carpeted floor, before taking a deep breath. All of the guests had left.

"How can Mario be in love with _Bowser_?" she asked herself.

"Bowser obviously had something to do with this," Toad opinionated.

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Why would Bowser want his rival and arch enemy, _Mario_, the good guy, might I add, to _fall in love_ with him?" she asked, trying to calm down.

Toad thought about it for a minute. "Well…maybe Bowser didn't want _Mario_ to fall in love with him. Maybe he wanted _someone else_ to fall in love with him…?" Toad guessed. "I mean he was fuming when Mario started chasing him."

Peach slowly nodded. "Maybe you're right! Who would he want to fall in love with him, though?"

Peach and Toad exchanged glances. "Me?" Peach asked doubtfully. "Well, during Mario's paper adventure…I did find Bowser's diary…" she recalled, pacing back and forth, "and in it, he wrote that he secretly liked me," she shuddered before continuing, "and that's why he kept kidnapping me!"

Toad gasped. "Then that was it! He was trying to get you to fall in love with him, but somehow it turned out Mario loved him…" Toad tried to put the pieces together.

"Wait a minute," Peach stopped pacing, "Mario fainted in my arms, right before he fell in love with Bowser…"

"…As if he had gotten hit by something…" Toad continued.

"…Like an arrow…" Peach continued.

"…_A love arrow_!" they exclaimed in unison.

"That's it! Somehow, Bowser got hold of a love arrow, and was aiming at _me_, and _Mario_ got in the way. So, after getting hit with the love arrow, the first thing Mario saw was Bowser," Peach said, "and now he claims he's in love with Bowser," she concluded, balling her fist and slamming it down into her open hand.

Meanwhile…

"I-a love you!" Mario exclaimed happily, as he looked at Bowser, who was angrily seated in a cold metal chair, with his right arm propping his head up lazily.

"How could you aim at _Mario_?" Bowser hissed angrily at Cupia.

"I didn't mean to, your evilness, but Peach moved the minute I shot the arrow, and Mario moved where she had been…and…" Cupia sadly stopped, to glance at a laughing Koopa. Koopa was laughing so hard in his stall; he was pounding the hard metal floor. 

"Shut up," Cupia scowled at Koopa.

"Make me," Koopa stuck out his tongue, before continuing his laugh attack.

Cupia rolled his eyes before glancing at Bowser. "Is there any way we can reverse the spell?" he asked him.

"How should I know?" Bowser asked angrily, in a huff. "I'm not the cupid, here!" he said angrily.

"Whoa…take a chill pill," Toad advised. "Mario's not _that_ bad –"

Bowser shot him a threatening glance, and Toad swallowed his comments with his bravery. 

"Mario's not in love with _you_, now is he? You wouldn't know how bad he is!" Bowser boomed angrily at Toad.

"Anyway, Cupia," Bowser turned to Cupia. "Do you have like…a manual or something, that goes with being a Cupid?"

Cupia nodded. "Yep," he said, pulling out a manual from somewhere behind his back.

"How did you do that?" Koopa asked curiously, stopping his laugh attack.

Cupia shrugged. "I dunno, do I look like the writer to you?" 

Koopa raised his eyebrow. "Whatever."

Cupia cleared his throat before professionally putting on reading glasses and scanning his manual.

A few minutes passed. "Is this going to take all day?" Toad asked impatiently. 

Cupia rolled his eyes, before resuming scanning the manual. "Ah," he said finally, "here it is!" he pointed triumphantly at page 189 of the manual.

"Just hurry up and tell us how to reverse the spell!" Bowser said quickly, eyeing the love-dazed Mario, who was trying to hug him. 

"Well," Cupia said, reading over the page before looking up at Bowser, "prince charming will make his premiere right about now…" Cupia snapped his fingers and a tall, handsome young man with brown hair, and baggy blue pants appeared. "…And he has to kiss Mario to wake him from his eternal sleep." Cupia threw his reading glasses over his shoulder, and set the book down.

Bowser looked at Cupia like '_what the heck are you talking about_?'. "Mario's not doomed for an eternal sleep though, you_ idiot_!" he raged as Mario kissed Bowser lovingly on the cheek.

"No-a need to get upset-a my sweet ravioli puff," Mario said romantically, as Bowser frowned.

"Cupia, find the _real _spell," he tried to be calm, before looking at Mario, as Mario puckered up to kiss him. "_FAST_!" Bowser raged angrily.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," Cupia tried to be reasonable, scanning through the book.

"Hey…uh, where am I?" Prince Charming asked obliviously, looking around the cold, dark metal dungeon.

Bowser growled angrily. "In the dungeon," he fumed, kicking Prince Charming into a dungeon stall.

Prince Charming seemed to relax. "Oh, okay. Just wondering," he said calmly, smiling a large smile that revealed his perfect pearly whites.

Koopa and Cupia exchanged cocked-eyebrow glances, before Cupia continued to search his manual.

**

Meanwhile, back at the castle…

Peach looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight black suit that people wear when they're spy's.

"I don't know about this," Peach started.

"It's okay, princess," Toad reassured, "we'll both sneak to Bowser's Dungeon Chamber, we'll catch subject A," Toad pointed professionally to a drawing he had planned out. "Which is really Mario," he said, "and you'll kiss him, and he'll snap back to reality, realizing that he actually doesn't love Bowser, he loves you!" Toad shoved the professional drawing down his black spy outfit's front pocket.

"Actually, I was going to say," Peach posed in front of the mirror, "do you really think _black_ is my colour? I knew I should've ordered the one in _pink_…" she frowned.

Toad fell over anime style. After surfacing he pulled Peach out of the front door by her wrist. "No time for games, princess. Now, it's serious."

**

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Dungeon Chamber…

Bowser was checking his watch impatiently as Cupia continued to search.

"Ah-ha!" he yelled happily. "Hereit is!"

"That's what you said last time," Koopa said dryly, "and it resulted as this," he said sarcastically, pointing at Prince Charming, as Prince Charming shot him a _charming_ toothy smile. Koopa sighed. "I rest my case."

"No, this time its really it!" Cupia said excitedly, grabbing his reading glasses. "After shooting a love arrow, to make someone fall in love with you, the only way to make the person back to normal is to…" Cupia gasped.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, what?" Toad and Koopa asked in unison, as Cupia gulped.

**

Meanwhile…

(Mission Impossible music plays in the background).

Peach threw her climbing hook high over Bowser's dungeon. She tugged on it firmly, and it didn't budge.

"Hang on, Toad," she said, grabbing hold of the mushroom retainer as she slowly climbed up the wall.

**

"I have to _what_?" Bowser asked angrily. 

"Kiss Mario…" Cupia repeated sadly. "That's the only way."

Koopa and Toad laughed.

"Kissy, kissy!" Toad taunted, pretending to pucker up.

Bowser rolled his eyes and frowned.

"_Bowser and Mario, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!" Koopa chortled. 

"Shut up," Bowser hissed angrily.

"Ooh, Mr. _Sensi~tive_," Koopa taunted.

Bowser growled, and Koopa fell over with laughter.

"So are you going to kiss him today, or next week?" Cupia asked sarcastically, tapping his watch impatiently.

Bowser growled. "Hey, I don't see you kissing your Italian arch-rival!" he yelled angrily, "I'll do it when I'm _ready_!"

"You're _ready_?" Toad repeated.

"You mean…_after_ you confess your _undeniable love_?" Koopa asked, pointing to Bowser, "or _before_?" he fell over laughing.

"Shut up or you'll have to kiss _me_!" Bowser threatened angrily, slowly moving towards Mario.

Toad frowned. "Eww! That would be _sooo _totally gross!" he cringed.

Koopa cringed, too. "Bad picture…" he shook his head violently, as Bowser towered over him.

"Pucker up!" he threatened in a yell. Koopa backed away to the back of his dungeon stall. 

"You know what? I'm actually all booked up at the moment. Maybe later? Like…when I'm _dead_?" Koopa said quickly.

Bowser smiled falsely. "Oh, you've taken the liberty to allow _me _to _kill you_? How _sweet_," he said, frowning and opening his mouth to breathe fire on Koopa, as Koopa shook with fear.

**__**

Crash

Bowser closed his mouth tightly, and turned away from Koopa. "Did you hear that?" he growled, as Koopa sighed in relief.

"No, we're deaf," Cupia relied flatly. Bowser glared at him, before looking up at the ceiling.

"It sounded like it came from up there…" he said suspiciously. 

Meanwhile, on the roof…

"Princess," Toad frowned. "We have no time for falling on the roof," he pointed out.

Peach dusted off her dress as she stood up from falling. "Yeah, I know," she said.

"Hey, what's this?" Peach asked, pushing a red button.

Meanwhile…

Bowser towered toward Mario. "Alright Mario, do your worst," he said angrily, turning away and closing his eyes shut. Mario jumped excitedly, and puckered up.

"Come-a here!" he said happily, pulling Bowser towards him, as Bowser regretfully puckered up, too. They were inches away from each other, when - 

"Ahh!" Peach and Toad fell in the dungeon.

They looked around for a bit, before Peach blinked, wide-eyed at what she saw.

Bowser and Mario were kissing.

"_Mario_!" she yelled angrily. "How could you!" Mario and Bowser stopped kissing to look at her.

"Remember princess, he got hit by the love arrow…" Toad explained quickly.

"Oh right," Peach smiled. "Okay, you can continue then," she said. Mario took that as an opportunity to show Bowser what he was made of. Bowser got wide-eyed.

Toad cocked an eyebrow at Peach, along with Koopa, the other Toad and Cupia.

"Wait…" Peach squinted her eyes, and thought for a minute. "Bowser, unhand Mario at once!" she demanded, finally.

"Or else what?" Bowser asked with an evil smile.

"Or else…" she thought. 

Later…

"Or else _I'll _get stuck in your _crummy dungeon_," she said flatly to herself, sadly holding on to two dungeon stall bars, inside of her dungeon stall. Toad gently patted her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright," he reassured her.

**

The real question is…w_ill_ everything be all right? Hmm…even I don't know. *sweat drop* Lol! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Keep readin', reviewin', and laughin'!

Satokasu Suki


End file.
